Scold
by duosun
Summary: So many type of scold is present in world..but some scold is not always bad


A/N-Hi...again i am here...

This time plot is given by gd dada...

And i also take some help from someone..really thanks to her and gd dada

But i nearly spoil the concept...so sorry dada in advance...and i am trying to fullfill your condition...But really dont know how much i can..

So agge ka ap khud e dekhlo..

Pls read frnds ...

Stry:

"What the hell this is...main ne teen din pehle ya file diya tha...jo complete nahi huya abhitak...maloom nahi tha ki ya dcp ko aj submit karna tha...jimedari naam ki kai cheej bhi hoti hai ki nahi...maloom hai iske wajase kitna kuch sunna aur manage karna para..." acp sir shout on someone who is just standing with down head

After getting only silence he say in angry tone "ya sir jhuka ke khare rehne se kuch nahi ho sakta...hai kaha tumhare ladla...har time tum usse guard karte rehte ho...jo usko bigar raha hai...saab ko file work pasand nahi to o file work nahi karega..majak hai kya..it's a part of our duty...aur tum hamesa uske file complete karte aye ho...lo dekh liya na nateeja...isbaar jabardasti file thamahi to complete nahi kiya...kuch andaaj bhi hai kya kya jabab dena parta hai deadline pe complete task na dene par...hai kaha daya (now in teasing tone) waise bhi uski kya jaroorat..tum e bigar ke rakhe ho to dant bhi tum ko e sunna parega..."

After getting more down head of his officer acp sir clam down a bit..but say in tough and atrong tone "dekhko abhijeet...o hamesa aisa behave karega to uske khud ke liya e problem creat hoga...(now in irritated tone) waise tum kya kar rahe the tum...tum ko acchi tarha pata hai uske is adat ke bareme...tum to check kar sakte the na ekbaar...leakin tum bina check kiya o file mujhe thama di...i really dont expect this from you abhijeet...( with a sigh) agge se kheyal rakhna jara...abh jao aur jaldi se ya file complete karo..."and he handover a file to his right hand

Abhijeet left the cabin with a low reply as "ok sir"

After abhijeet left acp smile sadly and mummer.."sorry abhijeet..mai bahat bar bola daya ko..danta bhi bahat bar..leakin o sunne ka naam e nahi leta...abhi apne bhai ko dant khate dekhke sayed kuch badal jaye ..waise chance to kam hai..." and after jerking his head he start to work with pc

Here abhijeet come out with angry face..and go straight to his desk and start to complete the file...

Freddy and rajat are look at each other.. they already hear the scolding season as the cabin door is open...but the good luck is that no other officee was present in beaure at this time which is well noticed by acp sir for what he let the cabin door open...

Rajat signal freddy to not to distrube abhijeet...so they again get busy wuth their own work..

After some time daya enter with vivek and some juniors officers as they are returning from a investigation work..

Afrer ordering some thing to vivek daya come to abhijeet desk and tell in jolly mood..

"Boss...kya chal raha hai...(not waiting for answer he again start ) waise pata hai...aj o rajesh ko pakre the hum..leakin o kuch manne ko raji e nahi...waise mujhe lagta hai o sach keh raha hai...(after feeling other in silnce he tell in concern tone ) kya huya boss...kuch bal kyu nahi rahe ho...kuch huya hai k..(he stop getting a angry glance)

Before he could say or react anything...abhijeet stand up with complete file and left the desk for acp sir cabin...

Daya look at abhijeet with shock...at that time felt someone beside him..after turning found freddy...

"Kuch huya kya freddy bearu mai...boss itna gusse mai kyu hai? "Daya ask instantly

"Ha sir..mai o hi batane wala tha apko...o acp sir na abhujeet sir ko bahat dant diya..o bhi bina galti ke...(afrer founding confuse daya he tell in details ) o sir acp sir sayed appe gussa the..ap sayed kai file complete nahi kiya..aur aj uska last date tha submit karne ka dcp sir ke offuce mai...aur abhijeet sir incomplete file de di acp sir ko..aur acp sir bhi check kiya bina e dcp ko thama di..to sayed isliya sunna para sir ko...aur o wapas akke abhijeetsir ki class le li...ap the nahi...nahi to apka e class hone wala tha..." after complete his sentence he found daya with open mouth...

so he tell "sir...isliya sayed abhijeet sir apse baat nahi kiya"

Daya close his mouth and tell " kai baat nahi freddy...i will manage"

Freddy nodded and go back to his desk...

Daya also go back to his desk and sit with a murmer "ya to garbar ho gaya boss...chal tera to band bajne wala hai...ready hoja tu..."

He open his lappy..but his mind flashing some scene...

" **"daya...tune o file complete kiya hai ya nahi...dekh agar file complete nahi huya to mai maar dalunga tujhe.."abhijeet tell placing one cup green tea infront of daya who is so much busy in playing vedio game in mobile...**

 **Abhijeet snatch the set from his hand and off the game...so daya tell in irritated tone "kya boss..picli score tarnw e wala tha..tch...ha kuch keh rehe the tum"**

 **"Ain...tune suna nahi...arre...accha chor..mai ya keh raha tha file complete kiya ki nahi"**

 **"Ha ha..kar liya boss..kahe ko itna tension leta...aur ya kya green tea...boss abhi bhi hot choco nahi..ya sara huya green tea..dekho ya pi pi ke mai kitna patla ho gaya...abh lerkiyo ke tarha bana doge kya..."daya say after a sip**

 **"Abey..chupchap pi le..mujhe bhi to patla hona hai ki nahi..dekh tere sath khana khate khate abh mera kya hal ho gaya...to abh srif green tea e banega...aur agar sahab ko choco chahiya to khud bana lena...aur ya cups wash kar dena...good night...mera ek file abhitak para hai..( in teasing tone )mujhe ap ki tarha srif ek file nahi mila"with that he go to his room...**

 **Daya also stand up...wash the cups...off all lights fans ac...check the main get lock...and go straight to his room after wishing good night in high voice...**

 **He come..and take a file from table...afrer sitting on bed start to complete the work with a thought "boss ko jhut bal diya..agar file sahi wakt pe nahi mila to kha jayega..chal jaldi haat chala daya"**

 **After his hulf work he here some foot step which is known to him..so quickly he place the file on side table...and lay down after covering ownself...soon a figure enter inside his room pat his head adjust the cover and ac...switch off lights...and left the room silently...**

 **Daya's body autometicly relaxdown...he smilingly go to dreamland by the caring lovly touch of his brother...**

 **Next morning daya open his eyes with a high voice of his bhai which coming from kitchen with a tasty smell like egg fry...and coffee**

 **He notice he is already late so hurridly get fresh ready and come out from room with the file..**

 **After getting hot coffee...daya tell "thank god...cholo coffee mila kamsekam...nahi to fit hone ke chakker mai mera hal kharap ho r...his voice stop after getting a firy glance..so he stop his lips and start eating..**

 **They complete their breakfast firstly and left the home...soon they enter into beauro..after wishing all abhijee go to record room for some work and daya sit with the file hurridly...but suddenly his mobile ring...after attened the call he left the beauro in first with vivek and some juniors...**

Daya come out from flashback with a angry sigh...and murmmer "sayed boss utha liya hoga file jaldi mai...iske liya itna kai dantta hai kya...ya acp sir bhi na...kuch sach samajh ker to danta chahiya...ab to boss bahat gussa hoga...acp sir ka gussa bhi mujh pe nikal dega...aur ya karna bhi chahiya...ek to file complete nahi kiya...upar se juth bhi bala...oh god..bas ekbar uttar de is halat se...agli baar jaroor sach bata dunga boss ko..."

In other side abjijeet enter into acp sir cabin after taking permision...he give the file to acp sir...after checking the file acp sir keep the file aside and tell to abhijeet " mai kuch jada gusse mai tha...to tumhe jada e suna diya abhijeet...o i am sor..." but his sentence left uncomplete as abhijeet say " nahi sir pls.."

So acp smilingly nod and say " sahab lat ke e kaam pe lag gaya...na mujhe kuch report kiya...sayed khabar lag gaya sahab ko ki ander danger hai...waise mai tumhara bhai ko charne wala nahi..usse ander bhej dena..."

"Jee sir..." with this abhijeet left the cabin...

"Acp sir current news inform karne ko kaha hai unse...so u go to his cabin" abhijeet say in ordering tone to daya amd left the beauro with rajat for some work...

Here daya first jerk his head...sip some water and after giving a helpless glance to freddy enter into acp sir cabin...

"Arre aiya aiya...apka e intejaar tha...ap batane ki kast larenge ki ap kyu file complete nahi kiya..." acp sir welcome him with his perfect teasing voice...

"O sir..o mai.." daya stop as he cant find any perfect excuse

"Ha...batao...haat mai dard tha..sir mai dard tha...khabri se milne gaya tha...arre bolo..but before u say..i want to tell u that u get the file before three days..so i think in this 72 hours minimum 2 hours was surely free for u...so think any better excuse and answer..." acp sir tell in tough bossy voice..

"O sir..maine socha last time complete kar lunga..but o kal mai galti se so gaya tha to..." daya try yo answer in maximum voice which is really minimum to acp sir..

"See daya...it is your last chance...agge se mujhe kai bhi isi tarhaka laparwahi bardast nahi hoga...so better is you try to change yourself..now u can leave"

Daya left the cabin as soon as he can...

He come out...made a face with a thought like "hmph...ravan kahi ka...ek to boss ko itna danta..upar se mujhe bhi itna dant diya..boss ko to mere hissa ka bhi dant pehle e diya tha na..to abh mujhe free ka dant dene ka kya jaroorat ...free ka khana khilana chahiya yaar ..dant nahi "

Freddy smile seeing his made face and get busy with his work...daya also start his work...

After some time abhijeet return back with rajat...and reporting something acp sir...come to main hall..and tell all to complete their lunch...after lunch they have to go for some investigation

So all one by one left the beauro..Freddy and rajat also left with vivek after giving a meaningfull look to daya who is looking at abhijeet who just enter into washroom...

Abhijeet come out and found daya is waitin for him...after glancing on acp sir who busy in eating which is served by peon he also left the bearo silently following by daya...

In stairs daya grab abhijeet hand and tell "sorry boss..mere liya tumhe itna kuch sunna para...o mai sach mai file complete karne e wala tha...but achanak call agaya to.."

"Ho gaya tumhara...abh mai jau...sir jaldi lunch complete karne ko kaha hai...khud bhi time waste mat karo..mera bhi mat karwao...nahi to ya baar se e pura din ka energy chalana parega..." with that abhijeet left the place and enter into cafe...

Daya look at his way for some time and say in anger "abhi to thik se gussa bhi nahi horaha...bas not interested board latka rakha hai...abh kya karu...chalo daya..is baar thora jada panpor belna parega...(jerking the head ) ya sab chor...jaldi se lunch sar le daya nahi to sach mai bhooka pait e rehna parega..."

Daya runningly enter into cafe found his bhai busy in eating sandwitch...and found another two sandwich on a other plate...so come and sit on opposite chair...and again try to talk

" Boss...pls suno na...agge se nahi hoga..." daya tell in requesting tone

Abhijeet stand up after last bite and say " mera ho gaya tum log bhi complete karke parking pai ajana.."

Now daya tell in angry tone " boss mai bhi bohat dant khake aya hu acp sir se...so abh itna bhi na bano...haan agar tum mera baat abhi nahi mana to mai khana nahi khaunga..haa"

Abhijeet take daya's plate which not touch by daya...call someone "raju...idhar ana jara...(raju come fastly..abhijeet handover him the plate with ) ya wapas rakh lo...aur iska bill maat karna..." abhijeet left the cafe after that..

Here all juniors and all staff of cafe are in great confusion state...and daya standing with open mouth and wide open face...after feeling some shocking face..he angryly snatch the plate from raju..sit down with his plate and start to eat in high speed...

After completing his food look at raju and tell "abhijeet ke khate mai likh lena" and hurridely left the place...

After his exit...all officer broke into small lough inclueding staff...all really like abhijeet's handeling skill and the uderstanding bond of duo...

After coming out from cafe daya go towords parking lot with a angry face...found abhijeet talking with someone on on his mobile..so after snatching the ph he throw it on pasenger seat and start...

"Samajhta kya ho tum khud ko...dekho mai mera thori halti thi isliya chup tha...aur tumko itna acchi tarha se sarif insan ki tarha pyar se samjha raha tha..leakin tum to mera sarifpan ka kai kadar nahi kiya...ulta mera khana cheen liya...dekho mera galti thi to acp sir ne mujhe dant diya...aur tumhe bhi tumhara galti ke wajase e danta...kyu tum ek baar check nahi kar sakte the...nahi utha liya file aur de diya sir ko...hmph...aur sara galti daya ka..." daya tell in angry tone

"Galti mera tha..ain mera tha...mai complete nahi kiya file...maine pucha tha na...tum kya bataya..ha hogaya...kaam to nahi kiya ulta juth bal diya...bewkoof..aur sara galti mera...arre ekbar bal dete..mai complete kar deta...nahi sahab ko jhuth jo balna tha...aur tum mujhepe chilla rahe ho...( now in irritation ) aur baar baar tum ya tipic khich kyu rahe ho...maine kuch bola tumko..nahi na..phir...dekho mujhe ya sab abh bilkul accha nahi lag raha..so pls.." with that he open the car door and after picking his mobile sit on pasenger seat and bangly off the door...

Daya now get more angry after that ignorence...

At the same time all officer come in parking taking the chance of return attack od daya...

All offucer start to adjust themself in the car...

Now daya announce " mai nahi jaunga is gari mai.."

"Vivek..driving karloge na"abhijeet ask vivek who is now in problem to anawer as he answer yes..then he qill get scold from daya or if say no then abhijeet will take his class...

Now freddy come to the help vivek...so he tell daya "sir..acp sir beauro mai akela hai aur appe bahat gussa bhi hau..agar akela ap mil jaye na...to..to ap khud e jante hai"

Daya look at freddy for some momment then quickly come and sit on driving seat and start the car which give a small smile to all lips and a teasing smile in his bhai lip...

Now duo are in silent mood ...now daya is also not trying to change abhijeet mood..not abhijeet trying to talk with daya...so beauro is looking silent but so many eye conract language is present between some old officers...

In late evening abhijeet left the beauro alone for some work telling daya indirectly in high tone "mai sidha ghar chala jaunga...aur mai cab mai ajaunga "

In return daya get more busy in his work...really or show off only he know

Here abhijeet come out from beauro..take a cab and left...

Abhijeet is coming out from a low quality bar...and come to cab stand...before he take a cab someone come running calling his name as "abhijeet..abhijeet..ruko yaar" which make abhijeet turn and found a unwanted face who start afrer two three high sigh " arre yaar..ghar jaoge na..chalo ek cab share kar lete hai...waise bhi abh pullcar and share cab ka bohat jada sunaam hai.." and withiut waiting for answer he open the cab door and sit comfortly...abhijeet look at his behave with open mouth...jerk his head and sit inside...

The cab driver look at abhijeet for address...but the secound passenger say quickly " juhu east " which is his home area...the cab start...

Now abhijeet say teasingly " kya bhai..bare din baad sakal dikhaya apne...(now in teasing tone ) waise ek baat batao **Meer..**.humesa tum yaha waha se kaise tapak parte ho samne..."

"Aahaa...ya special style hai mera boss..oops..sorry..slip ho gaya ya boss..."meer answer smilingly

"Tum pura rasta aisa bakwas karte kate jaoge? "Abhijeet ask in teasing tone

"Arre..bakwas kaha..(stop seeing abhijjet glance) accha accha..no bakwas...mai yaar yaha pas mai e ek politicsleader ke ghar gaya tha...ek interview ke liya...cameraman mujhe charke e nikal gaya bike pe..hmph...choro...tum batao..yaha kaha aye the? "

"Ek informer se milne aya tha bas...waise kya chal raha aj kaal..."

"Bas chal raha hai...waise kab tak naraj rehne ka plan hai daya se? " Meer ask normaly which shock other one as much that he look at him with a jerk..

"Shock maat ho yaar..mai to na kai informer lagaya hai na kisine complain kiya hai mujhtak...o hum noon mai phone pai baat karrahe the na..tab sayed daya tumse phone cheenke bina cut kiya e rakh diya..to mai tum logo ka baat sun liya ( feel angry glance so tell )arre yaar..aise e sun liya..isse mera kai faida nahi huya..upar se mera sarabalance khatam ho gaya...aur last kya baat huya sun bhi nahi saka..balance khatam hinese call cut gaya..."

"Accha huya" abhijeet answer facing the road by which Merr get that till problen is present between duo

So he tell in clam tone " kya yaae abhijeet...baccho ki tarha larte ho humesa.."

"O..to tumhe bhi lagta..galti mera hai...ain ( angryly) chalo niklo mere cab se..bhaisaab gari roko..." his sentence interruput by Meer who say " nahi nahi...bhai saab ap chalo...( now seriously) dekho..mai tumhe thik ya galat nahi bsl raha...mai bas itna keh raha itna choti choti baat pe laroge to ya majaki jhagra..narajgi agge chal ke serious case mai badal jayega...dekho tum log his service pe ho..usme itna time lena thik nahi is choti choti baat ko leke gussa hona thik nahi...( see abhijeet looking at him so ask ) samjha? "

"Ha yaar "abhijeet answer

Meer ask proudly " dekha...bolo..kya samajh mai aya?"

Abhijeet answer teasingly but seriius tone "yahi ki...tumhari kisiko convence karne ka power bilkul low hai...hona bhi chahiya...reporter jo ho...bas ungli karte ho..convence thori na karte ho kisiko.."

"What...hum ungli karte hai...tumhara himmat kaise huya aiae batane ka...pata hai mai kya kar sakta hu..abhi breaking news bana sakta hu...(in official voice) dekhiya kaise mumbai cid ke do senior officer apas mai lar raha hai...is depertment ke ander e jab problem hai to kitna surakshit hai humara city..." Meer say like he tellycasting a breaking news

"Dekha...bataya tha na..bas ungli karna ata hai tum logo ko...abh khud e maan liya na "abhijeet tell with teasing smile...

Meer first shock then jerk his head with " hunh...bhalai ka to jamana e nahi raha"

Abhijeet just smile where driver is really shock or some where surpriseed..

Here again Meer start the topic after clearing his eyes which take abhujeet's attention " tumhe pata hai...agar kabhi mujhse kai galti ho jata hai work mai ya agar mai kaam mai dhila de deta hu to mujhe mera boss bahat jada insult karta hai..danta hai..kabhi kabhi sabke samne suna deta hai...to tabh to mera mood bahat jada bigar jata hai..even some time i feel low...(with a sigh) ha mujhe pata hota galti mera tha..phir bhi mujhe bura lagta hai...aisa lagta chor du ya job..ya munh tar du boss ka...leakin mai o kuch bhi nahi kar pata jo mujhe aur jada gusaa dilata hai...tabh pata hai kya hota...raat mai jabh ghar latta to ma mujhe dekhke e samajh jata haiera mental condition...phir pata nahi kaise kaise mera mood thik karne ki kasis karti hai...sare galti boss pai dalti hai mujhe accha feel karqne ke liya..jabh unhe maloom hota hai mera kai galti hoga jaroor...phir mujhe next din ka work ke liya ready kartihai...ek naya energy deti hai...sayed isliya e itna hasi majak ke sath mai ya job continue kar pata hu...(now in angry mood ) tumhare tarha ulta mujhe nahi dantne lagti...ya phir mujhse dinner nahi cheen leti...pagal insaan...hmmh"

"Aur acp sir ne jo mujhe danta...uska kya" abhijeet ask in low whisper or complain tone which give a smile to his one close friend who answer "arre..bachpan mai to humare parents ko kitni baar school se college se sir log bulata tha...kitna kuch ultasidha sunata tha sayed...to tabh hamare ma baap ka humare sath aisa behave karta tha...kya yaar tum bhi..bhai ho tum...to bhai kee liya uske boss se dant khaya..aisa sachlo...dekhna sab kuch clear ho jayega..."

He see at abhijeet..found him in some thought so tellin naughty tone to change his mood " chalo bhai gari ruko..mera area agaya...aur abhijeet mera bhara de dena pls.." and he open the door and come out..

Abhijeet tell in shocking tone "arre share ke cab liya tha..kai lift nahi de raha tha tumhe..jaldi paisa nikalo..warna"

"Ja ja...mai free ka advice nahi deta kisiko..."with that he left in his own way in fast speed giving no chance to abhijeet to counter attack

Abhijeet smile and murmmer "itna bhi bura skill nahi hai iska"

His rest journy full in silence...

He enter into house with his own key..and a high tv sound hit him..he found daya busy with tv and eating cold pizza and juice...

He start to go towords his room when for surprise a sweet voice come to his eara "khaoge boss pizza...leakin bas thora sa e bacha hai..."

Abhijeet surprisingly turn and found daya looking at him with sweet smile...

Daya again say " jaldi ao..baad mai fresh hona..nahi to ya bhi finish ho jayega...aur itna der kaha the..hulf rakha tumhare liya...but tv dekhte dekhte kha luya thora...sorry"

"Hmm" with that abhijeet join abhijeet after rubbing his hand in shirt and start to eat...

After few momment abhijeet start " waise daya...tumhara itna bhi galti nahi tha...bas acp sir kuch jada e bal diya...aur mera bhi galti tha..."

"Ha sara galti to tumhara e tha..." daya answer sweetly

"Accha...kaise...dekho mai accha bhai ki tarha maan gaya..isliya tum galat faida utha rahe ho...jao jao...hmph...sari galti tumhara tha...samjhe" abhijeet say angryly

"Nahi tumhara e tha...mai to file complete kar e raha tha kal raat...leakin tum agaye check karne..mai darke mare so gaya...aur kisne kaha tha pyarasa haat lagame ko mere gaal pe...maloom nahi usse mujhe gehri neend ajati hai...to mai soo gaya...to batao huya na tumhari galti...bas mujhe dant rahe ho.."daya aay making a sad face

A loughing bast make give a sweet smile to his sad face..

After controling the lough abhijeet say " kya daya..tu bhi...hahaha...isme bhi mera galti nikal liya.."

"Ha...waiae boss mai shalunkhe sir ko bata dunga ke acp sir kis doctor se apna hai treatment kiya hai...hina waja tum ko kitna dant diya...phir jab sab frnd tang khiche ga na ynka to unhe samajh ayega daya ke boss ko dantne ka ka result.." daya tell angryly to abhijeet who again start to shaking in lough...

After one hour abhijeet stand up and pull daya who is in no mood to go to his room and sleep lefting the loughing sound and happy time..

Abhijeet push daya in his room with a same lovely pat " so ja mere bhai...ka al le lena acp sir ka class...aur hasa nahi ja raha mujhse...baki masti kaal..good night" and he also enter into his room after closing all lights and fans...and checking the lock...

Here daya come and lay down...a sweet smile light his face...he go to a memmory lane before go to dreamland..

 **Daya angryly doing his work..Feel so many eyes on himself..so look up and say "kya hai.."**

 **"Hm..cab se chala jaunga...parso raat ko bataya..(copy abhijeet voice) daya..hume rajni bar jana hai parsu raat...waha pas mai ek naya dhaba khula hai..uha pai maje ka khana milta hai..thora jaldi nikalna hai beauro se..acp sir ko thora chuna lagana parega...chal kai baat nahi...hum dono thik handle kar lenge..kyu...(now in normal tone) aur aj akela chala gaya..handel my foot..."**

 **"Accha to tumhara bhai chunha laga ke nikla hai aj jaldi.." a tough voice give daya a coughing attack..**

 **"Ha batao...chuna lagate ho tum dono hume.." acp sir ask angryly**

 **"Na..nahi sir...o..o...ha mujhe mujhe lab jana hai..( picking a file) file dena hai dr sir ko..." and he left the beauro in one sec..**

 **Acp jerk his head and tell to rest officer " tum log bhi apna apna kaam khatam karke ghar chala jao ...tum lpgo ke do sir e nikal gaya (stressingly ) chuna lagake..o dono aur wapas nahi ayeha aj...mai nikal raha hu...thora kaam hai" acp sir also left the beauro...and all officers also one by one left the beauro..**

 **Daya come in parking...sit in the car..and left the beauro with " aj to ravan ne pakr e liya tha...uff"**

 **He enter into home..open all lights..keep pizza packet in dinning and go for freshen up...**

 **He come out open the tv..at the same time his phone ring..after seeing the name on ph screen he atten the call with "jee Meer...achanak call kaise kiya?"**

 **"Switch daba daba ke..."Meer answer**

 **"Kya Meer...sahi munh jabab nahi de sakta kya...ya reporter log hote e aise" daya say irritatingly**

 **"Abey...tum log samjh kya rakhe ho...do bhai milke insult pe insult kiya jarahe ho...hmph..."**

 **"Dekho mera mood off hai aur mai phone off karne wala hu..so jo balna hai jaldi bolo.." daya answer**

 **"Oho..to phirse larai...log thik kehte hai..ek professionai rehne se rishtey tootjata hai..mm..ek kaam karo tum kai aur kaam dhodh lo..abhijeet toane ga nahi..leakin tum to samjh rahe ho na"Meer say teasingly**

 **"Je nahi...rishtey majboot ho to kai usse tar nahi sakta...aur rahi profession ki baat..ya cid ke kaam e mujhe abhijeet diya hai..to ya hum logo ka rishta jarta hai..tarta nahi..samjhe.." and daya cut the call**

 **Now daya in anger start to eat pizza and say "ya Meerko himmat kaise huya..nahi jaroor usse aisa laga hoga...aur mai to sach mai kaam ki jagha ka gussa ghar tak laya hu...nahi mai abh bas kisi bhi tarha boss se sorry kar lunga..ha.." and at the same time abhijeet enter**

Daya come out from his thought with the same touch of his bhai..liike yesterday night...his body again relax down and his brain give up his work...a dark come infront of him where must be a sweet dreams will present soon

(Imp/N - Meer is a fictional charecter made by me.)

A/N - i have no intesion to insult any profession..all comment present here is just a fun..so dont take seriously...

And if this story hurt someone then i really sorry..

Pls read and rvw

Will meet soon :)


End file.
